my lovely master
by themillionairebitch
Summary: naruto is a fox demon who is homeless. then he meets the cute little dog demon Kiba, and his master Sai. they take him to their rich club, The Silver Ice, for pet & their master where Naruto is about to fall in love with the snobish,rich and lonly sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my first fanfiction ya! ;-) i´m not really good at English so be nice to me:-D please ! 3 love you guys.**

**Warning: demons- in a cute way-, under age having sex, bondage, M x M, dress up, yaoi. There will be an attempted murder and rape, but don't worry it´s a sweet story and no one is getting hurt except the bad guys **

**P.s. The demons in my story are half human and half animals I will give you an example. **

**IF ino was a cat demon ONLY IF then she would have cat ears, claws and tail, sharp teeth and she would pure like a cat but she can talk with the others demon and her master. She will will walf like a real cat but can still stand like a human and act like a human. (just like when you played dad, mom, kids and dog. Understand? If not wright to me.**

_Demon talks to each other _

_flashback_

_**Demon /master talks**_

My lovely master

How did I go from being a homeless, lonely child, to a rich, happy loved …. Slave? Yes, you heard me right. I´m a slave, but I want it that way. I couldn't be more happy.

This is my story.

Naruto was sitting up against the big wall in the dark alley, where he mostly slept at night. It was warmer than most of the alleys, and when you didn´t have shoes it was nice.

His long orange tail was like a soft carpet around his little 12 year old body and his ears curved his eyes, so the rain didn't bother them. He was falling asleep when a smell of wet dog, hit his nose like a racket. Naruto flew up and started to hiss at the stranger, but stopped suddenly, when he realized that the stranger was a little brown dog with red scares and a big brown fussy tail.

The dog started to sniff Naruto.

Naruto didn´t like that, and laid his head down and started to whimper. The dog demon smiled and put his head down to Naruto.

"_hello there, who are you? My name is Kiba_." He said with a smile. Naruto though he looked nice. So he straightened up ( Kiba did the same) and said with a small voice. _"um.. I´m Naruto. It´s nice to meet you."_ Now that Naruto wasn't scared anymore, he really looked at Kiba. He was clean and smelled nice, besides the wet dog smell, and he looked healthy. And then Naruto´s eyes saw a thing around his neck! Oh no he was getting strangled! Naruto reached fast out to help, But Kiba pulled back and said.

" _what are you doing? Are you trying to steal my collar?_" Kiba asked suspiciously. _" but aren´t you getting strangled_?" Naruto was confused.

Kiba looked at him a moment then he started to laugh_." No, not at all! This_ "he said and took his dog tag out so naruto could see it. _" means that I belong to my master. " _

When Kiba mentioned the word 'master' his tailed wagged. His dog tag was silver round and the collar was a red color that matched his scarred cheeks.

Naruto smiled. And it only maid Kiba smile bigger." _How old are you Naruto? I´m 13 years old."_ Kiba said proudly. _" were is your master? It´s about to rain. Shouldn´t he get you home?"_

Naruto´s smiled faded. And he looked down. Kiba could see that his new friend was sad. And asked; "_what wrong?"_

"_well I'm 12 years old, and,, I never had a master." _Naruto was lying. He had had a master, but was kicked out because of his weird tail. Naruto still remembered that day and it hurt to think about it.

_2 years ago._

_Naruto was sitting in his little basket, when his master came home. Naruto was nervous, he had grown an extra tail while his master were at work. It had tickled in his ass cheeks in his sleeps and when he woke up it was there. It was fun to play with Naruto though. So he didn´t see anything wrong with it._

_But the look on his master´s face, when he saw the extra tail was scary and disappointed. "Naruto get over here." He said. Naruto whimpered. What did he do wrong? When Naruto was in front of his master's feet, he took Naruto hard in the neck flesh and took his head back. Naruto could feel the tears prickled in his eyes. What did he do?_

_His master took a grab around his tail and looked at it. Then he saw a little part of a new tail, that was about to grow out. " wtf! I don´t want a freak around here! I wanted a fox, you must be broken!" then he took Naruto and troughed him out of the house. When Naruto tried to go back inside, his ex-master took a rock, and trough it at him and it hit his paw. Naruto cried out in pain and started to run._

_the tears had started to fall and Naruto cried the whole night. He was scared. He was all alone and no one would ever fix his broken heart. He just wanted to wake up and realize that it was a bad dream. But when the morning came, he was still laying on the dirty ground._

_End of flashback_

Normal pov

Kiba looked at him and said. _" Really? That sucks! But I´m sure we could find-"_ Then suddenly a whistle was heard and Kiba´s ears flew up and his tail started to wag again. He barked loudly. Naruto laid down and his ears came down to. He was scared. 'What if Kiba´s master hated him too? Would he try to hurt him because… because he was _a freak?'_ Naruto was afraid. Maybe he should try and run. But Kiba was to close and would easily stop him.

'poor Naruto' Kiba thought.

"_don´t worry Naruto, my master I s the nicest guy in the world! I won´t let him hurt my friends I promise!" _kiba smiled. He turned around and barked again. Someone was getting closer.

"_Really?" _naruto asked._ " are we friends?"_

"_of course we are!" _kiba said. In a matter-of-factly way. This gave Naruto a little courage. But his ears were still down. I tall shadow was almost besides Kiba.

"kiba! Where have you been! You can´t just run around like that and don´t tell me! Get over here right now!" It was said in a worried voice. Naruto could see the man clearly now. He was very handsome, extremely paled with black eyes and a very thin body.

In his hand were a red leash.

'It was Kiba´s' Naruto thought. He looked at Kiba, but when he didn´t move his master growled and came over.

"kiba I taught you better than that! When I say come here! You come." Kiba winced he had disobeyed and made his master, Sai, angry. But Kiba wanted so badly, his master to see Naruto. He got an idea.

_Naruto! Wimp a little my master can´t see you in the dark like we can."_

Naruto made a sadly sound. And then Kiba´s master same over to him. He looked a little shocked at first to see that it wasn´t only his pet who was sitting in the dark alley. But when he made eye- contact with Naruto he smiled, and sat down to their eye level. "Well hello there. Kiba, was this why you didn´t came when I called?" Kiba laid his head on Sai´s leg and used his adorable puppy eyes on him. Sai smiled at Kiba, kissed his forehead and took his hand through Kiba´s brown locks.

Sai turned to Naruto. He slowly, not to scar him, let Naruto sniff his hand. Naruto looked a little insecure, but Kiba´s smile let him now that it was alright.

Sai started to pet Naruto´s head and he started to pure. Then sai sat the leash on Kiba´s collar. This made Kiba whine.

"No Kiba, you are not allowed to walk by yourself for two weeks straight understood? I know you tried to help your friend, but no excuses. When I call I call." Kiba was sad; it was embarrassing to walk with the leash again. He felt like a newbie again, he had walked without a leash for three months now. It was especially embarrassing when he walked with the others from the club, but he understood. He broke the roles and made his master worry. It was completely useless to whine.

Sai turned to Naruto. "hmm no collar." He then took gently at Naruto´s ear and checked for ear marks. "hmm so you are a street walker right?" Naruto purred when the hand scratched his ear. Sai laughed. This made Kiba a little jealous and he shoved sai´s leg with his nose. Naruto saw how Sai smiled lovely at Kiba. Their eyes locked and the love they shared was really incredible Naruto thought. Kiba looked so happy even if he just got punished.

Suddenly a drop of water hit Naruto right in the head and he whined. Sai looked up at the rain started.

"okay, Kiba we have to get home now. Come on." Sai was about to get up, but Kiba locked his eyes with Naruto only for a moment and then looked up at Sai.

"So this is where you're getting at. Hmm I don´t know honey, I don´t know anybody who need a pet." But the look in Kiba´s eyes made sai re-think.

Sai pov

'Maybe someone could keep him for a month or two. Till he could find the little guy a home. How old could he be 11 maybe 12? What was he doing out here on his own? Most pet didn´t get sold from their mother until the where 15 alt lest.'

'Hmm he would keep him himself, but even thought, Kiba was happy about his new friend, Kiba was extremely jealous when it came to other pet´s. Even the ones who already had a master.'

'Wait! Itachi! He had a younger brother who just had turned 16, maybe he could take him in. no wait he didn´t like pet´s he wasn´t ready itachi had said, but he will be someday. And also sasuke was a little young to train his on pet yet.'

'Sai had been 17 when he had found Kiba. His mother had just died and his old master* had had to sell him. Sai had been in love the moment he saw kiba. And they had been together ever since.'

'Wait! Orochimaru could have him yes that would be perfect. He was a little weird, but Sai was sure you just had to get to know him first.'

He looked down at naruto.

"Alright Naruto, we are going to take you with us." Naruto suddenly smiled up at him. Hmm the kid was pretty cute. Almost as if Kiba heard his thoughts, he started to growl.

" shush Kiba. " he lifted Naruto of the ground and put him on his hip.

"come sweetie." He said to Kiba who was going besides him. The rain started to fall harder and naruto hided in the warm neck of Sai.

Naruto pov

He was going with them! This was too good to be true! Naruto smiled when sai lifted him up, but frowned a little when he was sat on the master´s hip.

He looked worried down to Kiba.

"_don´t worry Naru, his just making shore you don´t run away. But please remember Sai is MINE just as I am HIS. Understood ?" _kiba liked naruto but he would protect what was his no matter what.

"_of course I won´t try to come between you." _Naruto and Kiba smiled to each other.

"_we are going to be friends I'm sure" _naruto said to kiba.

" _I know. Best friends right? " _Kiba asked. "_yes." _After that, they walked in silence. And on the way Naruto ended up falling asleep, on the soft shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I hope you like the story, this chapter is going to be longer and a will update as soon as possible. **

**I´m going to make this a long story and I try so be patient **

Not him please!

Naruto was in a dreamless sleep, when he woke up by a wet thing, touching his left cheek. Naruto buried his head into a soft warm paw of his own.

This made the interrupter chuckle. Again, the wet thing touched. This time it was Naruto´s nose. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Kiba laying in front of him. He wasn't laying on the ground, but on a big soft looking pillow which was probably silk. He looked around he, Kiba and Sai was in a long car with a big seat by the end where Sai was sitting, looking out the window.

The floor was a soft black color and soft too. Naruto and Kiba were on each side of Sai, and they were both laying on a red pillow, that matched Kiba´s collar.

Kiba eyes were on him and he whispered to Naruto;

"_so, look who´s decided to wake up. Did my paw scare you?"_ Kiba laughed.

It was Kiba´s paw that were the wet thing. Probably from going outside in the rain. Naruto smiled, and ignored him. He was about to fall asleep again when, Kiba yawned and Sai most have heard because he reached down touched Kiba´s cheek and neck. They looked at each other and for a long time they didn´t make a sound. Just smiled softly and Kiba purred.

'weird.' Naruto thought. 'Maybe they just don´t have anything to say.' And he fell asleep for the second time.

He woke up again because the tires whined a little, when the car started to stop. Kiba´s tail started to make a race on his ass, and he barked very loud. His paw was up against the window at Sai´s left.

"Kiba stop acting like a puppy. You are B class now, you should be able to act properly." Sai said this in a teasing voice, which only made laugh. The door went open and Kiba sat down. Naruto understood fast that is the master who went out first, then Kiba and last him. Naruto signed. So where were they?

And then, Naruto got out of the car. He gasped. It was the most beautiful building he had ever seen. The big windows were shiny, in front of the big beige, three door was a man who looked like a doorman. There were tree floors if Naruto had counted the windows right. The entire building was designed with vine leaves and brown patterns. Naruto was so focused on the house, that he was shocked to see that Kiba and Sai was long ahead. He stared for a moment. 'were they allready tired of him?' naruto´s ear fall down on his head. He could fell the disappointment take over his body, but then;

"_naruto hurry up! Otherwise the doorman will think we are wild and wont let you in. _

Kiba who was walking with his master, had turned his head around to yell at Naruto to hurry up.

Naruto smiled and ran as fast he could towards them. Sai saw this and took naruto in his arms.

Kiba pov

We were about to walk in when I noticed that Naruto weren´t behind me. I turned around, and there he was looking like when I found him, a lonely kid. Poor Naruto it must be hard to take so much in all at ones. So I yelled happy that so come quickly. After that he hurried and Sai –sama took him up, to be sure he didn´t ran away and got lost in the club.

'_**love, I want you to keep an eye on Naruto when I talk to Itachi about him, understand. ' **_sai´s voice said in Kiba´s head. This was the way, masters and pets could talk without others listening to the conversation. Kiba liked that he could do it with Sai- sama. Not everbody could, only the ones who loved and respected each other were able to.

'_**Of course master I make sure he doesn't come in trouble.' **_Kiba smiled proudly at the master.

_**Good boy. If you do your job well there will maybe a reward later.**_' Kiba shivered. When his master said it that way, Kiba knew it meant a lot of toys pressed so hard at his prostate that he would cry and drawl in pleasure.

His master just smiled probably imagined the same images. Kiba shallowed hard. It was going to be a rough night.

They walked in and if Naruto thought the outside was beautiful, this room was magnificent! Brown, red walls with gold panels were all around. two chandeliers hanging in the attic and they shone so strongly when the sun hit that they could not possibly be made of glass, but the ceiling was entirely up to the third floor where you could see all the floors and doors to them. The end was an oval room, with windows from floor to ceiling. Naruto could with his sharp eyes see signs of a fountain and a lot of plants. This probably explained the smell of lilacs and roses. The floor was all around made of white marble.

Sai had sat him down on the floor again and he was sitting beside Kiba. he was a little scared of what mite come now, so he leaned op against the dog.

Then he smelled something. He closed his eyes to concentrate better on the smell. He sniffed the air. Yes it was a nice smell, almost like chocolate and expensive perfume in one. The smell was coming closer. Naruto opened his eyes and Kyuubi was looking funny at him. His head was tilted to one side and with a raised eye brows, he asked;

'_Naruto? What´s wrong you look like you just been to heaven and back.' _

'_I don´t know. Something smells … different .' _

Hmm maybe someone was cooking, or was drinking some kind of strong liqueur. Weird, Naruto was still in his own thoughts when Kiba pushed him softly in the shoulder. Naruto looked at him.

'_what?'_

'_is the weird smell still there?'_

'_Yeah why?'_

'_because I think I now what smell to you. Tell me, how does it smell?'_

'_uhmm.. chocolate mostly, but also a little of… mint maybe. '_

'_shit!'_

_What?' _

But Kiba didn´t say anymore, he was having one of those weird silent talks with Sai. It didn´t last long and then Sai said;

"Naruto your room is on the first floor, second door down on the left. Understood?"

"yes I do."

Naruto answered but still nodded. He was about to walk, when suddenly a gasp was heard and he turned around. His eyes widened when he saw what was going on. Kiba was still sitting on the floor, but his tail was up in the air because Sai was holding it up. Naruto blushed when he saw where Sai´s toe were placed. Kiba was blushing and bit his lip when Sai´s shoe started to touch his little hole.

Naruto turned around and he ran towards the elevator, but then he bumped in to something hard. He gasped and curled together on the ground. He didn´t dare to look up. When a hand came down and took him harshly in the neck pulled him to his feet so he could stand up. Naruto made a terrified noise in the back of his throat. Then he got eye contact with small yellow eyes. He was completely white in the skin and had a snake alike face. Naruto started to shake, he didn´t like this man.

He whined and the man gave a short laugh.

"well, well, we have a little intruder I see. No dog tag means no owner. Well I always wanted a blond one." He said.

The man looked Naruto up and down and rested his hand on his cheek. This was too much! In a swift movement he closed his eyes and bit down as hard he could on the stranger´s hand.

Naruto hard the loud hiss and opened his eyes only to see a hand come flying towards his face. His eyes widened, but then another hand stopped him.

The hand got taking out of his mouth and he was placed against a strong, hard chest. He only heard the yelling and he passed out.

Sasuke´s pov

I was walking around on the the first floor when I heard a slimy annoying voice. It could only be Orochimaru.

"Well, well, we have a little intruder I see. No dog tag means no owner. Well I always wanted a blond one." A blonde? It could only be deidara or kyuubi. But he would never try and touch deidara unless he wanted a premature death from Sasori.

And it couldn´t be Kyuubi. Him and his master (Sasuke´s own brother) were the reason why he left his own room on the third floor.

But then again he said an intruder. So Sasuke hurried down the hall, when he heard a loud hiss. Then he saw orochimaru. He was standing with his hand in a little blond boy´s mouth. The boy looked so afraid. Poor kid. But it wasn´t his problem who orochimaru ere fucking. I was about to turn but orochimaru´s hand raised and he was about to hit the child. I was fast enough and took both the hands away from the boy. One arm around the blond and my eyes never leaving orochimaru´s.

The boy suddenly went limp in my arms and I just managed to grab him before the ground did. I lifted him bridal style, and walked stifle towards the elevator.

"this isn't over yet my brother will hear about this." I snarled at him.

He just smiled and said;

"We both know you can´t keep an interest in the lovers you have, and you could never manage to train a pet who is D ranked. You WILL throw him out someday, and when that happen…"

Orochimaru made a clicking noise with his tongue. I didn´t make a respond. He smiled at me and I walked in in the elevator without a second glare.

So what did you think? Update soon se yay!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again i hope this update is soon enough for you;-)

And to **angel of madness** they walk on all four. Just use your imagination to how it will look a little bit more graceful than a normal human. I hope it don´t ruin anything for you thanks for review ^^

* * *

><p>chapter 3 is this my angel<p>

When Naruto woke up it was difintly still night. It was simply too dark to be day. He just couldn´t open his eyes. He remembered the white scary face. The snake man. He… he did something Naruto couldn´t quit-

Ow his head. it hurt badly. Weird, did he hit anything last night? He didn´t think so. His whole body was lying so softly. He could stay here forever. Naruto smiled, maybe he should open his eyes. Just a little peek. And then he opened and he became stiff as a board. In front of him was a big large king sized bed with small circles on the headboard and it really just looked like a pokemon ball with a stick in it. But it wasen´t the beautiful bed, the beautiful room with many expinsive looking things no. it was the most amazing, most elegant human that lay in the bed who made him freeze.

But why was he not in his own room? The room that Sai had given him. Slowly he got up. Very, very carefully. Naruto stood there a little.  
>'What now? What should he do about it now? "With a hesitant paw, he took a step forward slowly. He gasped as the floor creaked. He with bated ånderdag, he looked at the black angel.<br>But nothing happened. He released his oxygen when he saw the angel had not heard anything.

**Naruto pov**

Perfect, I tiptoed to the door, stretched gently hand up to turn the handle. Yes, I was almost there. But then. I almost screamed as a broad outstretched hand struck against the door and held it firmly.  
>I began to shake. I tried not to breathe and just let my hand slip away from the door handle. I could feel that the person came closer. He sat down right behind me, but he was still taller and his head could probably rest on mine. i was so lost in thought, that his voice startled me.<p>

"I took you into my room, put you to bed and made sure that you have not slept with the hose. and thanks me for? you sneak out without saying snakes. do you think it is bed & breakfast?'

It was probably a good idea to come up with an answer. And it should go fast. I fell and tried to find my voice.  
>'I thought you were asleep.' What! Was it everything I could say. I thought you were asleep! Then I heard a small chuckle. He moved closer to me and I could feel his warm breath against my ear. Hair on my neck stood up and I had to control myself not to shake with pleasure.<br>"Really? So you had no idea that it is still night and you should be in your bed right now? Hmm? "He moved now entirely up to me. I could feel his strong chest with my back. His abdomen was suddenly hard against my ass. Oh god, it felt good.  
>I had to put my hands up against the door when I felt his nose gliding slowly along my neck. But when he suddenly kissed it, I felt a shock go through me. Nothing like when you were first in love, no, a real shock that went like hot running water from my stomach and neck, right out in fingers. I closed my eyes and maoned.<p>

I did not understand what was happening to my body. The more he did, the more I wanted him to do. I felt something in my stomach and it tickled and the wonderful feeling became bigger and bigger. My hands began to shake. I could feel that I blushed. It was too much. I could not keep me up anymore. I let my hands drop door, but my angel grab me and held me with one hand on my chest and abdomen with the other.

His tongue and mine danced around in my mouth. His muscle was strong and I surrendered quickly to his. My breath was becoming so loud that it was embarrassing. When I tried to make it low, I could feel that he laughed in mine mouth.  
>His mouth was away from mine and a bit of saliva hung between us, but only briefly. He began to lick and bite gently on mine neck. I groaned and gasped when he bit harder.<br>I felt a hand went over my little shirt - did not know I had one on and my head fell back in pleasure as his thumb brushed over my nipple.  
>My ear fell against the door and I could hear someone on the other side. I opened my mouth to say that my angel had to stop, but only one tassels sound came out. And then I fell back and the angel fell, and landed right on top of me.<br>I looked up and right above me, was mine angel´s twin and a beautiful red fox sat by his legs. They looked both with amusement in his eyes.

**Kyuubi pov**

It was time to go to bed. I should really have taken a bath, but the delicious chocolate cake called me. It was quiet and right now I lay inside my masters' bed and licked the last crumbs of the pots. My teeth were sore they had begun to grow more and the gentleman was becoming restless.  
>I smiled to myself. In my world, I had two masters wrapped up in one.<p>

There was _the master_and there was Itachi. I loved them equally. And I knew certainly which one of them would be with me tonight. Because the piece of cake that I had just eaten, was for two reasons, not a good idea to eat. 1st because it was not mine. And second I could not get any more sweet. My weight had it really good, but Itachi was not at all satisfied with my visits to the dentist.

flashback

_I sat with her head in Itachi's lap while he drove. His black windows blocked both light and prying eyes. I really enjoyed driving with him if it was not because; His eyes gave me no attention, which obviously irritated me. I was his pet for god sake! I was supposed to be nursed, stroked, kissed, and not least, I should have sex. Enough to make my tail curl.  
>I whimpered and tried to make puppy eyes at him. But he looked still. Fine so we had to go to drastic measures. Think, Kyuubi, think. Then a thought struck me. I smiled with a damn smile up at even a glare, not so much as a little wink. I made myself more comfortable and organized my nose so it was exactly in his big cock that was hidden away from my mouth.<em>

_And so the fun began. __I quickly licked his cock and pulled his tongue back. No answers were good answers. I took my tongue out and began to lick on his pants would be wet, but it was simply too good to miss. After a couple of times I let my mouth take hold and suck a little and go back to licking. My master was not entirely unaffected. His åndedrat had become heavier, and several times I saw him swallow.  
>His cock was about to tighten up his pants, so I lightened them up and took it out. Itachi began to groan aloud. I heard that the road changed sound, but I could not see out so I ingorede it. I took one with all his big cock in her mouth and began to Bobbe my head. Up, down a bit down the throat and blow some air on the head.<br>His cock grew more in my mouth. And I knew he was close. I made a sound down the throat, so I tightened up around him and with my name on his lips, he came. I swallowed all my mouth could get out of him. When it stopped I looked up at him. His face was slightly red and his eyes toward the ceiling, but he was still hard as stone. I knew from experience that Itachi could cum more or less three times in a row. once we got up at four, but he had been gone a week at work._

end

He suddenly took me around the stomach and sat in his lap.  
>"So you think it is perfectly okay without my permission, just because you wanted to. Do you think we can go to the dentist with the mess you made? "We both knew, well he did not give a shit about the dentist, but it was the only reason he could find to punish me.<br>I shuddered a little when I remembered how hard he had taken me out the window.

Shit I had fainted from pleasure and we first visited the dentist the next day.  
>When I heard a sound from the other side of the door froze me into stone. The door opened and in came the sexiest, most delicious god on two legs that have walked on this earth.<br>It took him less than a minute to discover that I had eaten cake / chocolate and come up to me. He took me hard around the waist and threw me on the stomach in bed. I did not make a sound. I noticed how my ankles were strapped. And I gasped when I noticed how tight!  
>My hands were tied above my head. I heard he walked away from the bed, so I looked into the mirror over our bed. I could hardly breathe when I saw that he stood with his head in our box of toys.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello everyone 100,000,000 times sorry! My computer has suddenly made avirus or something, and I could not use it in wildly long. I hope not to have given up on me yet I have: on vacation and I promise to make at least two more chapters. So they will be posted as soon as I get home in a week.<br>Until then see u:-D


	4. Chapter 4

**God I'm bored! Last Danish class and then I´m free. And by the way what I meant by master / Itachi was just the way he is.**

**Master = a little more cold, more stringent, even him who punishes kyuubi.**  
><strong>Itachi = him to behave normally, kyuubi love and cuddles with him in bed in the morning. More happy etc.<strong>

**Disclaimers: I don't own naruto.**

**Hope this helped a little.**  
><strong>And before I forget it must know that there will be a vote.<strong>  
><strong>you get 2 options.<strong>  
><strong>1st: long chapters but it will take longer to update.<strong>  
><strong>2nd: little shorter chapters, about 1000-2000 words, but I update faster.<strong>  
><strong>Write some reviews XDXD<strong>  
><strong>I'm on vacation right now, so I have a chapter ready when I come back home<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_Naruto fell backwards and the angel landed on top of him. Above them stood the angel´s twin and a red fox._

Sasuke's pov

it is typical of my brother and his fucking pet! I finally enjoy myself with a little yummy ass and then they come in the middle of it all. I'll get my brother back for this. My brother looked at us with humor in his eyes. Damn it! I love my brother more than anything else, well except myself, but else, he is a second. And he knows it, it is also why I can´t continue to be mad at him.

His pet, kyuubi, also means something to me. He was the first who said I was a fool and I respect him for not taking his words back. Although it is a lie,and belive me, he isn't that much of a brain either. I do as it fits my name! I am a UCHIBA and that means I can do what I want. However, I have 3 of my own rules that I stick to.  
>1st I never lie. Except when it is necessarily<br>2nd no one can tell me what to do.  
>3rd I never tell about my fellings to crazy  scary / nuts fangirls.

The last was the best, think. It dawned on me that we still lay on the floor and I was quisling, without a doubt my new hottie.  
>I took the pet, which I still have not received the name of, up in my arms. I took him so close that I could feel his breath on my neck and I could feel something warm and really hard against my leg. I had even been good stiff. Again, fuck my brother!<br>My brother looked from me to the boy and back again. His eyes fell to the boy's legs and his gaze was suddenly icy.  
>"Sasuke. My office. NOW. "what the hell? It wasn´t him who was supposed to be mad, it was me!<br>He then looked down towards Kyuubi who still sat on the floor at his feet. He petted affectionately Kyuubi's ear. And said, "Stay here and watch him." Kyuubi just purred in response. Itachi took his hand away from Kyuubi and turned to walk to the office without saying another word.  
>I just sighed. I began to go after him, but turned around to look at the pet one last time. The little Sunkissed pet, stood and looked after me. His beautiful big blue eyes and one little ear hanging at one side, looked like he was actually a kid. Well, what could he be? 15 maybe? No matter what, he had to be mine. I smiled when I remembered how we kissed for a few minutes ago. My little problem has solved itself, when I saw my brother. Irck!<br>Och! I suddenly went into something hard. It was Itachi, who stood and waited. He opened the door and raised an eyebrow at me. I just stared angrily at him and went inside.

**Naruto's pov**  
>I could now see that my angel´s twin, in fact was his brother. He was taller and looked a little older in the face. A sound behind me made me gasp. It ran me a chill down the spine. I was now alone with the big red fox. My ears lay down. I was scared. Kiba had been very sweet, he helped me and maybe others would too. So with a quick twist of his head, I turned towards him, it could be that we was like a kind of common culture. We were both foxes. The fox were also looking after the two brothers, but he must have felt that I looked at him, so he suddenly looked directly in my eyes. The blue eyes, staring back at me wasn't angry or terrifying, no. He smiled a big toothy smile. And the moment I looked at them, I felt home.<p>

**Third pov**

"_Hmm how old are you? "_Naruto could not be less than what? 14, maybe 15? His eyes looked much older than his age, pain, shone out of his eyes. But what _did_ Naruto really do in Sasuke's room? Sasuke never took anyone home of his onetime fucks. Kyuubi was very curious.  
><em><span>"Im 12 years old, kyuubi. "<span>_ Naruto smiled a little and blushed madly when kyuubi's jaw hit the floor. Kyuubi cleared his throat and closed his mouth. But kyuubi´s curiosity hadn´t been satisfied, so he asked;  
><em><span>"So what were you doing in Sasuke's room. It's almost 6 a clock in the morning. Are you staying here in the club?"<span>_ Sasuke? Was that what the angel was called? Naruto thought. He glanced at Kyuubi and remembered that he was waiting for an answer.  
><em><span>"Well I ... um ... me and the Angel just-"<span>_Naruto blushed like a tomato when he said the name by a mistake his new invented name instead of his real name um ... Sasuke. Sasuke was a good name. It suited him. God, he was about to explode from embarrassment! Why, Why did he also say angel?

Kyuubi looked amused by the name. He smirked to Naruto.  
><em><span>"Angel?"<span>_ asked the Kyuubi and his head tilted. His smile widened when he saw how much Naruto blushed. But Naruto, just breathe slowly in and said;  
><em><span>"Yeah I didn´t get his name. so ... well we, just talked and you know, said hello"<span>_ Naruto tried to explain away.  
><em><span>"But, you said you had talked. Don´t you usually start saying your name, when you start a conversation. "<span>_This was just too much fun. Kyuubi thought. He loved how he could get Naruto to stumble over his own tail. (**hehe i´m not so sure you can say that, but I think it was okay, because they have tails.;D)**  
><em><span>"I know. It just didn´t came up."<span>_Shit! If Kyuubi asked more, it would be harder to continue the lie.  
><em><span>" No because you were to busy sucking each other's faces. Hmm you know, I think you guys<span>__hocked up and fucked and you did in so fast you guys didn´t even talk .. That's so hot and a little sluttie."_ Yes, Kyuubi could be well hard by, if it weren´t because Itachi had fucked him and made him cum 4 times. It was amazing if he still was able have kids.  
><em><span>"Wait! We didn´t fuck! Honestly!"<span>_ Naruto yelled in panic. They had kissed a little, but they didn´t have sex!  
><em><span>"Aha! I knew you didn´t just talk! Hahah! Oh well, I never saw Sasuke as the` take-a-pet-and-love-it 'type. "<span>_  
>Take a pet? What would it mean? When he asked Kyuubi what he meant, Kyuubi told him the story about, how he and Itachi had met.<p>

**at the office with Itachi and Sasuke**

Itachi and Sasuke sat in silence in the soft brown chairs. The entire office had always been brown, but in a nice warm way. A few places there were green and gold. Like the curtains or books in the bookcase, which went up to the ceiling. They stared intently at each other without blinking. So Itachi sighed.  
>"Sasuke what are you thinking? You are not allowed to bring someone into the club, WITHOUT my permission and why? There is obviously something wrong with him his tail is-"<br>This made Sasuke sneer.  
>"What does this mean? There's nothing wrong with him other than he needs to be cleaned and trained up. He is sexy, shy, and he didn´t struggle against when I kissed him. "Last sasuke said with a wry smile. He had only said it (and they both knew well.) Because he wanted to provoke his brother, even more than before. And it worked. Itachi growled and rubbed his temples.<br>"First, you know how much I love to hear about your lack of sex life, but this is more than that. If you want a fuck, fine, find a hooker. Understood? It takes more to have a pet than just having sex with it. You should always make sure it lives up to the responsibility it is to be trained. Sometimes I still wonder why that kyuubi is staying with me. "Sasuke smiled at his brother.  
>"Brother, just drop it. I know how much you love the clump of chocodrugs. "Itachi just sat and stared at him. Sasuke could see he almost smiled. Slowly and thoughtfully itachi said;<br>"Yes, I love him and I still wonder why, sometimes. He is annoying, never do what you ask him, can´t sit still for two minutes. Yet it is surely a part of why I love him. "Sasuke snorted. He got up and walked to his brother. Itachi saw this and stood up too. When Sasuke was in arm reach, he hugged Itachi.  
>"Niichan, please. I can take care of him. Can I keep him? "<br>Itachi sighed and put his arms around him. "Okay ..-" but the sweet moment, between brothers were broken shortly after.

The door opened suddenly and Sai and Orochimaru, entered. Sasuke pulled back from Itachi and they all sat in a chair each. Orochimaru was the first to break the silence.  
>"I truly regret to have to destroy your little family gathering, but Sai here had a few minutes ago told me that a new baby fox came into our midst. And he remembered that I had no so-"<br>Itachi turned sharply against the head Sai. "You found him? Why did not you come to me immediately? "  
>Sai had to swallow, before he replied "My assistance was needed somewhere else or more exactly, in my bedroom." Itachi just nodded. He understood.<br>"So where did you find him? Wait ... Sasuke go to get Kyuubi for me, he should still be looking after ehmm, "  
>"Naruto." Sai Interrupted.<br>"Yes, him, please put him in your room while we discuss this."  
>"I'm sorry Itachi, but there is nothing to discuss. The rules are simple. Sai found him that means he is the one who chooses who gets to keep Naruto. And Sai has already asked me to keep him. And I accepted. "<br>Sasuke could not quite get his words into his head. What would it mean? Naruto wasn´t his? He had just been allowed by Itachi and he controlled and owned the club. Did Orochimaru really think that someone/he would get away with taking something that belonged to Sasuke UCHIHA?  
>"No wait a minute now! You wannabe Voldemort with a nose! You can´t jus-"<br>"Sasuke! We refer to each other with respect here in the club. If you cannot keep silent, I must ask you to go. "Sasuke sat angrily back in his chair.

"So, Orochimaru, what is it exactly you're trying to say?" Itachi asked quietly, while his brother was on the verge of ripping off the heads of both him and Orochimaru.  
>With an arrogant smile Orochimaru just said calmly;<br>"What I am saying is that rightfully Naruto belongs to me and I'm going to keep him."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys <strong>

**I hope you liked it. I just wanted to say to people who read the other story :**

**Im so sorry I was so exited to publish it that I forgot to read it over. And make the spelling and grammar right. I PROMISE that the next chapter will be better im really gonna try. Again im sorry **

**Remember to vote3**

**C U **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello sorry it´s been a long time since I have updated hope you like it and there is two new things;**

**Whenever you see 'xxx' means we shift character from naru to sasu and the others etc. **

**The silver ice´s rules will be with **_this kind of skrift type._

**hope you like it.**

I'm shaking all over. Several places I half blue and my lower lip is bleeding from the cracks in it. It stings and I almost throw up the taste of blood. My tail rubbed in the beginning because my body is covered with a piece of fabric that barely covers my butt, but now it lies on the cold stone floor. I stick as close together as possible, not only because of the cold, but several times I have been bitten on the toes and ankles. Probably a mice or rats. I miss Kiba and Kyuubi. They´re both like brothers to me. And my angel. Where is he? Several places, the floor is wet and it feels like burning fire on my frozen skin. The darkness closes around me. I can´t wait for my angel any more. My head hits the ground, but I feel no pain, I'm already far away in nothingness.

xxx

Sasuke, Itachi and the others sat in their common room. The beautiful red and gold chairs and tables were against the window overlooking the garden. Sasuke stood with his back to the others. Only his brother and Kyuubi had been allowed to get close to him. Right now, he stood with Kyuubi at his side. His hand was pressed against the Kyuubi's head. His fingers stroked through his golden hair. Kyuubi's harmonious sounds, was the only sounds in the room.  
>Gaara was curled up, with his head in Nejii's lap. When he looked at them, he just wanted the same. Sasuke just wanted to get hold of Naruto. He just wanted to hold, kiss and tell him, that he loved him. The reason, why Sasuke also was angry, was because Naruto was the first thing he hadn´t got, just when he wanted. One hand lay on Sasuke's shoulder and shook him gently.<br>"Sasuke, they cannot stand here all night. Also its way, over Kyuubi´s bedtime. The others has gone to there rooms and you also need to sleep." Sasuke looked down at the Kyuubi and saw that his leaning by sasuke's hand just to stay up. His eyelids were closed.  
>"Yes, he is tired tomorrow. What time is it?"<br>"Little over fourth, the others are gone to their own floor. Where are you staying tonight? "Sasuke knew that Itachi wanted him to sleep with them. He hated being treated like a child, but maybe he should. It would just be harder to sleep in the cold bed all alone.  
>"With you and Kyuubi?" Sasuke said. His eyes met his brother´s and the two brothers shared one of the few moments when they were just little kids again. The feeling, when it was just them, lying in the big rose garden.<p>

Kyuubi's yawn got them both to look away with a smile. Itachi bent down and picked it up little Kitsune.  
>"Of course. Come let us go to bed. "<br>In the elevator is silent except for Kyuubi, who sharpens its claws on Itachi's shirt. The brothers chuckles when his claws where stuck and he made a grimace in his sleep. The quiet music of the elevator got stuck in sasuke's head. 'Bet On It' by Zac Efron. (This undoubtedly, was Deidara who put it on.) Naruto has been with Orochimaru for nearly two days.  
>Curiously, no one has seen him. Sasori is the first to wake up and Kisame are the last to go to bed. None of them had seen him. And what was worse, we could do nothing. Naruto belonged to orochimaru now. He's upbringing was entirely up to him, of course, with trade and joint trade.<p>

Rule 34th No one except the owner of the object will have the right to educate or punish the object. Penalties must have a purpose and should NOT be classified as physical or psychological harm. Exclusion of animals will be made by the leader of the club. Look forward to violations under rule 52nd.

So unless Sasuke could find clear evidence about Naruto was beaten or abused, he could do nothing. In sasuke's eyes election was just hard. It was two options. Either, Naruto was abused and mistreated and then maybe he would get him back or Naruto was doing well and was happy, but Sasuke wouldn't get what he wanted. It was hard to tell which one was the most terrible idea, Sasuke thought. 

Xxx

It's all so cold and dark. Naruto floats somewhere far away. He can't see anything or feel anything nearby. He gasps when a bright light dazzles him. And Naruto, slowly comes to consciousness. The light coming from the door is fully opened. In the doorway stands his new master. He smiles and wipes with a firm voice. "Come Naru-chan you've been here enough. Your punishment is complete and you'll get a chance to make the right choice to do it again. Okay? "His voice is so gentle and smooth, but Naruto could see the darkness of hatred and lust after him hiding behind that little smile. He feels the tears press on and his ear lies flat down, against his head.  
>"No, now don't cry, come on out. I do not punish you unless your own fault. Can't remember what I said when you came here first? "Yes, Naruto remembered. It was not so easy to forget the first time he had been asked to go on their knees for anyone. <p>

_Flashback_

_**"So that is how it going to be. You can't be with Sasuke right now, but Orochimaru. I'm gonna talk with Itachi-sama. We´ll get you out of his claws I promise. "**__  
>Kyuubi pulled me toward him, while the adults had gone into the office again to talk. Kyuubi had been called in and he came out again with a frown. He had explained to me how sasuke could not keep me and I had to stay with one of the other members.<br>__**"Kyuubi-NII im scared. Why cannot in stay with you?"**__ Kyuubi laughed quietly. He licked my ears in a comforting gesture. We sat on one at the big sofa cushions. The soft pillow swam in blue silk while white feathers sat in the sides.  
><em>_**"You would not be happy without your master. It feels like a loss in your heart without you knowing what to do. Most of your time, you sleep with marridt and you have no appetite. It would probably be best described as a really bad heartbreak."**__  
>they were quiet long after that. Maybe Kyuubi tried had it. And Naruto asked how his brother could know how it felt so terrible. Kyuubi's eyes glistened with tears as he answered shortly.<br>__**"Me and Itachi ... had an argument ... A long time ago. "**__  
><em>_**"Oh."**__ Naruto said Just. He would not meddle in Kyuubi's affair. They were both startled when the door opened and Sasuke was the first who came out. He looked very angry and his hands were gathered in fists. _

_It was when he walked right past Naruto, without so much as a glance, it hurt Naruto's big heart. Naruto's ears lay down. A hand came down on Naruto's shoulder. He looked at the sufferer Kyuubi already at Itachi's side. Sai was gone, probably to find Sasuke or Kiba.  
>he looked up at my new master and his yellow eyes and chalk-white skin that made him tremble. Naruto had to bite his own tongue hard to keep from making whining sounds.<br>"Come Naru. Then I will show you your new room. "Naruto got up and followed him. Naruto was about to walk toward the elevator, but a pain from his tail, pulled him back. He whimpered and a snarl caused him to look back.  
>"Naruto. Where are you going? We don´t take the elevator, but stairs. Understood?" Naruto just blinked in response and turned around towards the stairs. He looked over his shoulder back to where Itachi and Kyuubi looked at him with confused facial expression.<em>

_Xxx_

_Kyuubi felt clammy and cold as he saw Orochimaru take hard hold of Naruto and pulled him away from the elevator. What now? Where were they going?  
>"Where are they going master? I believe, that Orochimaru's room is on the ground floor." Kyuubi asked confused. Itachi could feel through their bond that Kyuubi was afraid for his little brother. He sighed, annoyed. His pet was bleak and there was nothing he could do about it. He stroked Kyuubi's hair to comfort him.<br>"you and I know the laws. It's none of our business." It wasn't because Kyuubi didn't already know it, but it was a warning that he should stay away from Orochimaru. That should never happen again, what happened back then._

_Xxx_

_Naruto and Orochimaru stopped at the top step on the stairs. Naruto was surprised at how off steep it was.  
>"What are you waiting for? Go" Naruto looked first at him as if it would be a joke, so Orochimaru pushed him with his foot. Naruto was lucky to grab the third step with his paw and steady himself, otherwise, his head now would have had a brand. Naruto went with trembling paws down. He felt so used, as they went, was Orochimaru's gaze namely glued to his ass. The narrow staircase winding around and finally stood on the ground floor.<br>Naruto was breathing with loud noises as it went up makes him that he had held his breath most of the way, in fear of falling.  
>"We need this road Naruto." Orochimaru's voice seemed uncomfortable smooth. The black was once informed by small yellowish lamps with dust and several places were the red carpet he walked on, curled or cracked. "Naruto, I will only say it once, so listen carefully. The rules we have in common is one thing that everyone follows, but I have my own. Only three. They are simple and memorable, but often pets have a hard time to follow. "<br>"1 Don't touch, talk, hear, taste or do something I do not give you permission or tell you to do."  
>"2 when I ask you something, you do so immediately without questions. Lie matter what the consequences are."<br>"3 And the last and most important rule, the more a kind of good advice for you. Whether you choose not to follow or follow it is not my problem, you will only be punished because of yourself."  
>Because of yourself. The word was glued to Naruto's brain. Why was, the few words as more dangerous than the others? After that they went, like the rest of the way, in silence. They passed several doors and finally.-<br>"Enter." Orochimaru, kept the great black wooden door open for him. Naruto's eyes did not leave Orochimaru's a second. The darkness of the room was interrupted by the light from the large chandelier hanging from the room. At one end of the room stood the great crimson canopy bed with braided black roses on the bed frame, the bed had a mosquito net in black. The rest of the room was filled with books and a big black box of patterns. A chair beside the fireplace and a door that Naruto would guess was the bathroom.  
>All in all, the room was gloomy, but still mysterious and elegant. There were no windows that gave information. Only slight shine fireplace and chandelier show signs of life in the room.<br>Naruto had been so busy looking that he first discovered Orochimaru because it was too late. The two pale hands, grabbed him around his waist and a hot rye tongue ran along his neck. Naruto resisted and kicked out at him. Naruto was dragged over to the armchair and sat on the floor. Orochimaru himself, sat opposite him in the armchair. Naruto cried quietly while he was trying not to sob. Orochimaru put his hand over Naruto's cheek and stroked it soothingly.  
>"Shh ... quiet, okay Naruto, now hear okay? ... Nod if you understand." Naruto trembling all over. His clothes did not cover much of his body, but that nothing could be seen. He nodded slowly as he looked at Orochimaru through tearful eyes.<br>Orochimaru smiled. "Well ... now you here Naruto, I have a knife" Naruto yelled near, and tried to squirm away from the hand which had slipped down over his neck and kept tight hold of it. Naruto cried more and more. He had a feeling that Orochimaru enjoyed watching him suffer.  
>"Shhh ... fully relax ... I have a knife in his hand. I will now lie it against your stomach. Do you understand? "Naruto nodded. He shook and wished for anything in the world that it would just quit. That someone would tell him, that it was just a dream. Just something other than this.<br>"Well ... if you stay still nothing happens, but if you move it becomes uncomfortable. Okay? "Naruto nodded. He was being choked in his own tears. His breathing was irregular and gasping.  
>"I now remove my hand and you will be sitting still and quite quiet ... right?" Naruto nodded again. Gradually loosened itself around his neck and slid away from him. Orochimaru enjoyed seeing how much Naruto begged himself to run away. The fight in Naruto's head, on wither or not to make a run for it.<br>The knife in his left hand came slowly down towards Naruto's stomach. Naruto closed his eyes, but the devil's voice whispered with humor.  
>"No, no Naru. I want to see your beautiful blue eyes as it happens." And the knife frames fabric from his shirt. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes opened and just thought how it was all over soon. With a tearing sound, the knife took a piece of. Naruto wondered.<br>"I thought it hurt to die." He whispers quietly. But no pain and no blood! Orochimaru did not hear him or chose at least to ignore him.  
>Snippets of clothes where torn and ripped off. and it gathers itself around Naruto, like a little nest. The knife was at the shoulders and legs. And finally, at the neck. Naruto had stopped crying, but watched out not to speak or move.<br>Orochimaru pulled the knife away from him and placed it on the armrest.  
>"Like it Naru? We finished. Come and sit up here. "Naruto was located at Orochimaru's lap and he had kissed, licked and touched him till he came in his hand. After that, he had put naruto down on the floor again. Orochimaru had robbed to him to take him in the mouth, but Naruto could not. He was too exhausted and he did not understand what was going on. (A  N he's only 12 and have never been with anyone.)  
>Naruto had denied for so long that Orochimaru gave up. He was angry and had Naruto in the hair and dragged him over to what he thought was the bathroom. It proved to be the basement. Where he had lain ever since.<br>And as Orochimaru himself said, it is only because of yourself._

_Flashback ends_

Naruto tried to move, but the pain from his stiff joints, made of evil. His articulated arms made a weird sound, and he whimpered.  
>"I can't." Orochimaru just smiled and came over to pick him up. Naruto tilted his head against his chest and fell asleep.<p>

Naruto woke up with pain. His stomach knotted struck on himself, he tried to pull some air through your mouth, but his breathing became worse. His nose was long since become completely useless. He was strangled in his air and he coughed finally cover his mouth with his hand. Something slimy drew his hand red and the blood couching made his neck hurt. The head throbbed and his eyes could hardly hold up. What happened to him? With one last fit of coughing, decreased Naruto into a painless sleep.  
>Xxx<br>Races steps echoed through the hallway. Sasuke was about to read a book on royal coats of arms. As a scraping sounded at his door. The sound of claws scraping more vigorously with the poor wooden door. Sasuke put the book down and went to open it. There sat neiji og Pien with horror expression, the moment they got eye contact, they ran down the hall with sasuke on their heels.  
>"What is going on? Why do we run so fast? "<p>

'Just not ... had something happened with Itachi? Or Naruto? Or maybe me. Oh god no not something has happened to me. Like ... my hair is no longer on the top 5 in Teen Fangirl Magazine. Mostly people called dem Ten Fucking Manaia. Because, it was ten girls from sasuke´s school who had blended. Their fathers, paid a large sum and let their magazine runs on gossip, fashion and boys.'

But as he said, they ran right down the end of the corridor, turned right, right again and left indefinite period-  
>SLAM! Sasuke crashed directly into another person. Sasori stood with hands on sasuke's upper arms. He breathed in and out with quick movements.<br>"Sasuke! You must hurry! Naruto ... he was found unconscious in his bed by Orochimaru. He is pale and coughing! His fever rises and the doctor is coming. It-"  
>Sasuke had already begun to run against his brother and Kyuubi's room. They could just be there. All at the club who lived normally, sat out front and waited. They looked at Sasuke, while several of their demons had fallen asleep on the floor or in their lap. Sasuke knocked not before he crashed in. ..<br>Sai and Itachi sat closest to Naruto in the chairs. Dog was Kiba by Naruto's kyuubi feet and had tears in his eyes and lay with his head pressed against the sheet. Sasuke stared stunned at the little rag doll on the bed. His face covered in sweat, even if the skin was ice white and lips blue. And when you do not think it can get worse, dripping a drop of blood from the corners of the mouth of Naruto.  
>"What happened?" Sasuke could not recognize his own voice, as he desperately coming closer and dropped into a chair. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Then Sasuke gasped. Instead of his Naruto's blue eyes gazed now two dark tired eyes back.<br>"Heey Sasuke ... I missed you .." eyes closed again and the poor fellow had fallen asleep. He took Naruto's hand and squeezed gently. The silence was excruciating, but it was interrupted when the door opens and in came the doctor. He took one look at Naruto before he declaimed that the demons had to get out as fast as possible.

Sasuke only had one thought in his head. _What the hell was going one?_

**Hey everebody i really hope u liked it please review there wasn´t more than one last time. Im still very happy thanks to you ^^ but please review.**

**Thank u see u 3**


End file.
